Protecting Sango
by ForestSprite
Summary: Sango is the only one left in the group and the YYH gang have been sent to the past to protect her. What will happen?
1. chp1

ok I'm gonna try to put this up again and hopefully it won't be taken down.  
I hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 1  
  
"Kirara attack." an angry cry could be heard ringing throughout the forest.  
Three boys making their way through the large forest stopped as they heard the angry cry then they heard an agonizing cry of pain of a large animal. Looking at each other they made their way to where all these sounds were originating from to come across a large battle field with dead youkai bodies all over. In the middle of the field stood a lone fighter with a badly wounded fire cat at her side.  
The fighter was a girl in a fighters black and red outfit a katana located at her waist and a large boomerang was held in her hands. Her wide brown eyes faced the demons that tried to take her down and she lifted up the boomerang slicing it at them tearing them into half. She watched as they fell to the ground writhing in pain before they fell silent.  
One hand on the bleeding cat her eyes scanned the surrounding area for anything else that moved. Seeing nothing the gently patted the cat on the head in a signal.  
Before their very eyes they saw the large cat turn into a small fur ball.  
"Kirara are you ok?" the girl asked picking the cat up and cradling it to her body. "Just wait until we reach Kaede. She'll take care of you." the girl said as she gently rocked the cat in her arms.  
The cat gave a soft mew and laughing she set it on the ground her eyes looked around her. "They're all gone." she said almost with disbelief. "I don't know...." her voice choked up when her eyes landed on a bow and arrow that lay not far from her. "Sister." she murmured quietly. She walked over to a tree and grabbed a big yellow bag from behind it shouldering it.  
"This is all we got left of her. Of them. Come Kirara we have stuff to do." she said to the cat that was by the bow and arrows sniffing and nudging at them frantically.  
"She's not here Kirara. She's gone." the girl practically snapped.  
The cat's head shot up to look at her in surprise.  
"I'm sorry Kirara. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." she whispered quietly.  
The cat mewed sadly and wandered over to her leaping up to her shoulder. She nudged her masters sad face trying to make her smile.  
"Are you ready to go back to the village and let them know?" they heard her ask the cat.  
"She's actually talking to the cat? What? Does it answer back?" one of the boys hissed at his companions.  
"Shh Yusuke. She has obviously lost a lot." a boy with beautiful red hair and green eyes said.  
"Always the sensitive one Kurama." the boy known as Yusuke hissed at his friend.  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand such a thing as this but this was very common during this time in the feudal era." Kurama replied just as quietly his eyes on the girl and fire cat.  
"Yea well we're supposed to be looking for a certain person in this time. Why are we wasting our time watching her?" "Because I feel that this is the person Koenma sent us to find." "Feh." Yusuke said as he moved a bit causing a twig to snap.  
Crap.  
"Who's there?" the girl asked looking around her katana already in hand. "Show yourselves youkai. I'm not afraid of you." The cat gave a roar of agreement as she changed into her larger form to stand at her masters side again.  
A boy with spiky black hair and crimson eyes glared at the loud mouth punk.  
"Might as well show ourselves now." Yusuke said shrugging his shoulder as he stood up right and walked into the clearing to show himself to the girl. The other two followed.  
"Oh my god." the girl gasped as she saw the three in front of her.  
"Don't tell me your scared." the spiky haired one sneered.  
"Hiei." Kurama admonished.  
"You...you're not from this time." she said firmly looking at them. She held her weapon in front of her ready to fight. "What are you doing here? You're in the wrong time period." she declared to the surprise of the four boys.  
  
End Chappy.  
remember to r&r guyzSmilingKitsune 


	2. chp2

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 2  
  
Last Time  
  
Oh my god." the girl gasped as she saw the three in front of her.  
"Don't tell me your scared." the spiky haired one sneered.  
"Hiei." Kurama admonished.  
"You...you're not from this time." she said firmly looking at them. She held her weapon in front of her ready to fight. "What are you doing here? You're in the wrong time period." she declared to the surprise of the four boys.  
  
This Time  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked trying to cover up.  
"I may be going crazy but I'm not so far gone that I won't recognize that your clothes are not from this time period. Those fabrics are from the future." she said glaring at them.  
Kirara standing next to her gave a low growl to back up her mistress.  
"There is no point in lying to the girl it would seem. She somehow knows about the future which I find amazing." Yusuke said looking at Kurama.  
Kurama nodded his head in agreement.  
The girl stood there in front of them her eyes weighing her options which didn't seem all that great at the moment. Either try and fight them, she was to weak or she could wait to find out what they meant to do to her which seemed the only thing she could do but it's not like she was happy about it.  
"How is it human that you know about the future?" the one known as Hiei sneered at her.  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know. Can't remember." she said feigning innocence as she put a single finger to her head as though trying to remember.  
"Don't mess with me wench." he growled at her.  
Her eyes blazed in fury at this cocky bastard that stood before her. He'd pay. "You do not know who you are messing with youkai." she hissed at them. "I am the last of the demon exterminators Sango. Do not push me." The cat stepped in front of her hair bristling as she stared at the short fire demon. "They are not worth our time Kirara let us return to Kaede and let her know of these new developments." she said as she turned away and began to walk off. The cat glared at them one last time and began to follow her.  
"Did you say that you are Sango?" the red head asked her.  
"Mayhap." she replied not even stopping.  
"We were sent to protect you." the one with the slicked back hair said.  
"Yea well who ever your employer is tell them I don't want your protection. There are only four youkai that I trust and two of them are gone and since none of you are Kirara or the other one then I don't like you or want to know you." she said disappearing farther and farther from them.  
This was going to be a difficult mission. Yusuke moaned silently to himself. The girl it appeared could be even more stubborn then him.  
"Come on girl. You can't defeat this big bad Naraku by yourself. You need help. We'll help." he yelled after her.  
The rustling that they could hear while she had been walking away stopped signaling she had come to a stop. "What do you know of Naraku?" he could hear her ask.  
"Why don't you come over here and we'll discuss our proposition." Yusuke replied.  
There was a long silence in between before he heard the girl speak again. "I can't do that.  
Please accept my proposition though." she said.  
Suddenly a small bottle was thrown into the clearing where they were at. As it hit the ground it smashed open and powder came pouring out of it that affected them greatly.  
"Jesus poison." Yusuke said as he tried to hold his breathe.  
"Not poison, sleeping gas." Kurama said his sleeve in front of his face as he too tried to stop himself from inhaling the powder.  
'Can't say that that's any better.' Hiei said to Kurama as he covered his mouth with a cloth.  
'It would leave us completely vulnerable to any demons that found us.' Kurama replied agreeing as he tried to find away out his vision getting blurry.  
"I'm not going to last much longer." Yusuke said as he slumped to his knees tiredly.  
"That stuff is strong." was the last thing he said before he drifted off. 'We got to get out of here now.' Kurama said to Hiei as he too began to drift off. His eyes blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes from the powder coming in contact with them to see Hiei on the ground already. 'Crap.' was his last thought as he followed them to la la land.  
  
Kurama twitched as he began to waken. His eyes slid open a bit shutting quickly as his head was assaulted with a great deal of pain as if he'd been beaten with a baseball bat.  
He lay still for awhile waiting for the headache to subside. As he lay there he tried to figure out his surroundings.  
He knew he was laying on the ground in the forest. Not far from him he could smell the burning of fire and hear two low voices talking quietly. One was very familiar and one he couldn't easily place as well.  
He once again opened his eyes this time a bit carefully and looked around him. Sure enough he found himself on the cold hard ground his body had bruises where rocks had pressed into him. He turned a bit to see a fire to his left and Yusuke and another cloaked person sitting at it as they talked. Not far from him lay Hiei who too was just waking up.  
The person sitting next to Yusuke was the first to notice their awakening as they pointed at them bringing Yusuke's attention to them. Yusuke said something to the person who nodded and stood up walking off.  
Yusuke hurried over to his friends side. "How do you feel?" he asked with a small smile.  
"Like I got hit by a semi. Where they going?" he asked nodding his head in the direction the person just disappeared into.  
"Getting some water, food and more wood." Yusuke replied as he watched Kurama sit up painfully.  
"How did you find 'em?" he asked.  
"Found us." Yusuke replied as he walked over to the fire throwing in another piece to keep it going.  
The person soon returned with more wood in hand setting it down by the fire and had a small bundle with them. Yusuke headed toward them and they talked quietly again before the person shook their head at Yusuke and walked off again picking up a small pack.  
"Now where's he going?" Yusuke almost burst out laughing. "Dude that's no he. That's a she and she's leaving now that we're set up." "Got a name?" Kurama asked suspiciously.  
"Nope. She wouldn't talk much to me just giving me yes or no answers. She was here when I woke up starting a fire. If you're hungry there is some meat over here as well that she prepared." "Did she give a reason for stopping and helping us?" "She said when she saw so many youkai getting excited she had to find out why and found us so she fought them off." Kurama cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yea yea. You're probably thinking she was lying. So did I but then she made me drag their carcasses away from the camp so I can testify for her." Yusuke said with a snort.  
"What did she look like?" "I couldn't for the life of me tell you." Yusuke said reflectively. "She wore a cloak with a hood and wore it down real low so it covered her face." Yusuke took in Kurama's suspicious look. "Look Kurama I think if she wanted to kill us she would have done so right away without bothering to save us." he laughed. "Catch." he said tossing Kurama a dried meat strip. "Compliments of our rescuer." "Hm." he replied as he began to eat it. It was pretty good. "So now what are we going to do?" "We're going to find that Sango chick." Yusuke declared tossing another piece of wood into the fire.  
"Do you have any idea where she is?" "Oh yea. Talking to the chick I asked her if she knew of a village that would have a Kaede that was most likely a healer and she gave me directions just like that." Yusuke said with a grin.  
"You actually thought of something for once. Surprising." Hiei said from his place.  
Yusuke just smirked at him. "You're just mad at being defeated by a human much less a girl." "Aren't you?" Kurama asked knowing the boy could be very touchy when he was beaten.  
"Not in the least. She's been training to do this along time. I'd have been disappointed if she had done anything less then beat us." he replied surprising the two demons.  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Kurama asked his friend.  
"Of course I am. What are you talking about?" Yusuke growled. "We'll camp out here the night and head out. I doubt she's gonna leave that village to soon. That cat was pretty badly injured and my bets are she's gonna make sure it's perfectly fine before she goes off for awhile." Yusuke said as he picked up a blanket wrapping it around himself as he sat before the fire poking at it.  
Kurama agreed with him and tried to rest a bit before they left even though he had just gotten up.  
  
End Chappy  
  
Hope you guys liked here is a fun Session.  
  
SK: Hey guys! waves at the Inu gang Where's Fluffy?  
Kag: He left awhile ago. I think he said he wanted to be gone before the crazy ningen returned.  
SK: eyes narrow in anger he said that did he? Ooh I'll make him pay. Jerk.  
Inu: looks at her weirdly Do you have something for my brother or what?  
SK: smiles sweetly Of course not. Just his hair.  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
SK: Oh well I'll find him later no doubt.  
Sango: That was a good chapter SK: You think so? Really? Really Truly?  
Sango: nods her head weirded out  
SK: Oh awesome. Hah! See Inuyasha someone does like my story.  
Inu: Feh! She's just saying that to be nice.  
SK: big sad puppy eyes with huge tears leaking out Is that true Sango?  
Sango: looks surprised Of course not. Kagome?  
Kag: Inuyasha sit. Don't pick on SK.  
SK: Yea don't pick on me or something will happen to you that you won't like.  
Inu: Like what?  
SK: Like this types on the keyboard there.  
Inu: Nothing happened.  
SK: Yes it did. Look at yourself.  
Inu: glances down What the hell!  
SK: laughs at the sight of Inu-chan in a pink ballet suit with the big wide tutu with his hair pulled back into a bun Oh that's so cute Inu.  
Sango and Kagome: fall to the ground laughing  
SK: wipes away the tears of laughter Ok that's enough for today. Please remember to r&r thanks much 


	3. chp3

Disclaimer- You know what is there a point in me saying this. I think I made it clear awhile ago that I don't own a thing so why must I keep repeating myself? Oh well I just said it again so there.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 3  
  
Last Time  
  
Yusuke growled. "We'll camp out here the night and head out. I doubt she's gonna leave that village to soon. That cat was pretty badly injured and my bets are she's gonna make sure it's perfectly fine before she goes off for awhile." Yusuke said as he picked up a blanket wrapping it around himself as he sat before the fire poking at it.  
Kurama agreed with him and tried to rest a bit before they left even though he had just gotten up.  
  
This Time  
  
Kurama woke again to find that Yusuke was already awake and taking care of everything surprisingly. "Morning." Yusuke muttered as he fit some things in a bag. "Food by the fire if you're hungry." "Compliments from last nights rescuer?" Kurama asked quirking a brow up at him.  
"Actually yea. Some dried deer meat and fresh rabbit. She left it for me to skin and gut though. That's harder then I thought it would be." Kurama chuckled as he looked around the small area. "Where is Hiei?" "I think he went to scout ahead and make sure that girl was actually in the village we're going to." Yusuke said as he finally fit everything into the bag. "Speak of the devil here he comes." "Hn." Hiei said as he stopped in a tree above them.  
"Find her?" "She's there." "Looks like our rescuer is very good at giving directions." Kurama said a bit impressed. "Hn. I met her on the way to the village." "Did ya? I thought she had to go to a different village." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
"She finished her work during the night and left to make it to the one she told you about." Hiei replied.  
"Did you get any information out of her?" Kurama asked. Hiei seemed as though he knew something and wasn't sure if he should say it or not.  
"No." "Did something happen?" "Hn maybe." "What?" "The girl is able to block out my jagan eye I wasn't able to get a thing out of her." Hiei finally said.  
Yusuke whistled surprised. "Damn she must have some power at least to do that. Most people couldn't do that in a million years." Kurama to was surprised. "Anything else?" "For all I know the girl could be dead. I couldn't find a trace of life energy in her at all nor does she have a scent." "Did she talk to you?" "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes. What did she say?" "Said to walk carefully around the demon exterminator. We're walking on a frozen pond and about to fall through the ice and drown." "She seems to be a bit informed. Yusuke did you tell her anything about the exterminator?" "Nope not in the least." Yusuke said holding his hands in front of him as though to say I'm totally innocent on this account.  
This didn't surprise Kurama all that much. After so many years of working Yusuke was finally getting his job down right and was much more careful then he used to be when trying to get information though he still did run into battle blindly a lot of the time. The problem was though if Yusuke didn't tell her anything how did she find out about it?  
Something didn't seem right.  
"Well we should probably get going. The girl may be a pain in the butt but she is our case and I want to get back home as soon as possible." Yusuke said stretching as he shouldered his bag. "Ready to go." he asked as he put out the fire.  
Kurama looked at Hiei who just ignored him. "Sure." he replied.  
With a shrug Yusuke began to walk off in the direction the mysterious person had told him to go last night. Hiei was above him in the trees and Kurama walked along side him. The three traveled in a companionable silence throughout the day. Around late noon they finally reached the village.  
Yusuke looked ahead uncertainly. The air around the place felt weird as though warning him off. "Kurama, Hiei do you feel that?" he asked.  
"It would seem that we're not exactly welcome." Kurama replied as several men appeared around them with weapons. "What is your business here demons?" one of the men demanded to know.  
"We wish to stay the night in the village to rest up before we travel more. We're very tired and promise no problems." Kurama replied glaring at Hiei who appeared to be ready to attack and kill them.  
"Let them pass." a soft musical voice said.  
The villagers and the three friends whirled around to see a robed figure by the forest.  
"They mean no harm. If they cause any problems within the village then go ahead and kill them if you can but I think you should allow them in." "Who are you to order us?" a man said angrily.  
"I'm not ordering you but must I remind you of the law decreed by the lords of these lands? You have no reason to cast them out. Now if they were bandits yes you could tell them no yet they have given you no reason to say no." "Who are you?" "A human." the person said with a shrug walking away. "By the way a visitor comes from the West. Let your village miko know and it would be in your best advantage that you don't turn him away." she chuckled as she walked off.  
The villagers looked at each other in almost horror. "If he finds out about this..." one of them murmured quietly to the others.  
"You can stay." one of the men said darkly. "You get two nights then we want you out." "Wasn't planning on staying longer then that." Yusuke said. "OK?" he asked Kurama who just shrugged his shoulder.  
"Follow us. Where did your friend go?" "He'll be back soon." Kurama replied with a thoughtful frown on his face following the men.  
"Do you know where he went?" Yusuke asked Kurama quietly.  
"I can't be positive but I think he went after the girl. I think it's the same girl as our rescuer the other day." Kurama said just as quietly. "There is something very mysterious about her and she seems to know a lot." "You're telling me but I'm quite thankful to her this is the second time she's saved our butt." "So you noticed it as well?" "Oh yea those guys had some pretty strong magic with them. I really didn't want to try and find out if they knew how to use it or not." Kurama chuckled. "You probably wouldn't have wanted to find out because they did know very well how to use them. It would seem they must get attacked a lot by demons or they wouldn't be as jumpy as this." They heard a rustle above them and saw Hiei up there looking thoughtful as he followed them from up above. "Get anything from her?" "She's hiding something, but what I don't know. She was gone when I caught up with her. No trace of her or anything." he said annoyed.  
"Well this keeps getting interesting." Yusuke said.  
"Quite." Kurama said agreeing. The villagers led them up to a hut stopping respectfully outside of it.  
"Lady Kaede we bring guests from outside the village." a man called.  
"Aye I hear ya." an old voice replied from inside. "Let them in, let them in." Glancing at each other carefully the villagers turned their attention to the three. "Watch your step. Lady Kaede is a miko. She is old yet still is quite powerful." Nodding Kurama went in first, Yusuke and then Hiei last. They looked through the gloom of the room to find an old lady by a fire crushing herbs and making medicines.  
"What can this old one do for you?" she asked not looking up.  
"We search for the last of the demon exterminators." Hiei said.  
"Aye you do, you do. Yet what is your reason for finding her?" "We have been sent to protect her and help her fight her enemy Naraku." Kurama said.  
The old woman looked up then her eyes searching as she looked at them. "You are from the future." she stated. "You prove that demons still exist their. We all should have believed her and not thought there was just the one." she said saying that more to herself then them.  
"That's the second person who knows we're from the future. How is that possible?" Yusuke grumbled.  
"Calm yourself child." Kaede said looking sharply at him. "There was a girl we knew once who came here from the future. She was a beautiful child who was kind to everyone and everything. She taught us and told us about the future. Many people will recognize you are not from around here." "You speak of her in past tense. What happened to her?" Kurama asked curiously.  
"I don't know. No one does. She just disappeared after her friends battled Naraku a few months ago. She was there and then she wasn't. Sango is the remaining one alive from the group of Shard Collectors." "Shard Collectors?" "That was once their name for they went in search of the shards of the Shikon No Tama that our friend from the future accidentally broke protecting someone." "That is but legend." Kurama said reasonably.  
"Do you truly think it is? You're only lying to yourself though. It is real and now it is very whole." "Then wouldn't Naraku be dead?" "One would think so yet he continues to thrive. We think he absorbed some of the powers of the Shikon no Tama for he held them for a long time." "Where is the jewel?" "With the girl which is why we think she is dead. With it she will catch the attention of many demons. Even if she didn't have it she would still catch their attention. She is after all the reincarnation of Midoriko and is very powerful. That and the fact that a bunch of demons Sango came across had some of the girls belongings. Her bow and arrows as well as her traveling pack." "OK then if the jewel isn't legend then the people that were collecting it they weren't legend either were they? The monk, kitsune and hanyou were also part of it. Where are they now?" Yusuke asked then seeing his friends questioning looks shrugged his shoulders. "It was my favorite story as a kid and the only time my mom actually spent with me." "Aye those three were once part of the group but they long since died. Actually to make it easier for you to understand when the girl from the future disappeared it was just her and Sango because the other three had died before that." "What were they doing by themselves?" "A village had been attacked and hearing about it those two just grabbed horses and raced off to it to help all I know is when Sango got back she said Naraku had showed up and her imouto had disappeared. It was very hard on all of us." Kaede said sadly. "Mew?" a small cat said rubbing against the miko. "Yes Kirara I know you miss her as well." Kaede said to the bandaged up fire cat.  
"Lady Kaede." an urgent voice yelled from outside the small hut.  
"Come in child." Kaede called.  
Into the room stepped Sango dressed up and ready for battle. She opened her mouth to speak but then caught sight of the three. Her features darkened. "I thought I left you to die." she muttered.  
"I owe you for that." Yusuke said as he punched at her face, stopping in surprise when she caught it and glared at him coldly. She dropped his fist eyes narrowed on the three. "I don't have time for you fools. Lady Kaede did the villagers tell you? Someone told them earlier we have a visitor coming from the west. She says it's an important person." "You don't say." the old lady said reflectively. "You plan to talk to him do you not?" "I do." "Go meet him at the front of the village I can sense him coming now. He should be here shortly. How someone could sense him from so far off is amazing." she said. "That was something only she could do." she said the last part quietly to herself.  
"Kirara how are you doing?" Sango asked the cat.  
With a small meow the cat turned into a huge ready to battle fire cat. "All right then let's go." she said climbing gently onto the cat.  
After she was gone from sight Kaede turned her attention back to the three. "You did not tell me that you have already met her." "Yea it wasn't exactly the best of experience. I don't take to defeat that great." Yusuke muttered.  
"I suggest you watch your step around her. She's a like a frozen pond..." "and we're about to fall through and drown. Yes so we've been told." Kurama said with a smile.  
Hiei just did a hn.  
"Feel free to stay here. She should return in a bit with our visitor." Kaede said turning back to her medicine making.  
Shrugging his shoulder Yusuke took a seat along the wall and Kurama went to help her and Hiei looked around bored leaning against the wall.  
A couple minutes of this and the door flew open to show the demon exterminator talking to a tall silver haired man both their heads bent downwards as they talked.  
"I see you returned with him finally." Kaede said not even looking up again.  
"Sorry Lady Kaede. We were just exchanging news." Sango said standing up straight and tall.  
The man next to her did too showing the demon lord in all his glory with his sharp golden gaze that pierced through the dark hut and purple crescent moon on his face and two stripes on each cheek. Sesshomaru.  
"Where is she? I demand to know where that stupid wretch is." he growled out.  
Kaede looked up at him a bit surprised at his show of emotions. "Lord Sesshomaru you must of course understand we don't know where she is. For all we know she is dead." "She isn't dead. She's to damn stubborn to die." Sango muttered.  
Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement with her.  
"Sango you know as well as I do that she is most likely dead. You found her belongings.  
She never would leave that behind. The stuff in there meant the world to her." Sango dropped her face to the ground. "I want to believe that she is still alive very much." "She's alive and I'll find her." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave before he stopped.  
"Sango what are these three doing here?" "Evidently staying in the village since I already told them I won't allow them to help me or protect me as their employer is most likely having them do." she growled out darkly.  
"Look Lady Sango you must understand we can't go back home until we finish this mission. Our boss won't let us have a portal back nor do we have our usual teammate Botan with us who can do that for us." Kurama said politely to her.  
Sango glared at him about to retort something when Sesshomaru stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.  
"Let's talk Sango." he said leading her outside.  
The girl looked like she wanted to lash out at him then but underneath his stern gaze she followed him sullenly. Kaede gave a small exasperated sigh. "Those two will never grow up. Without their sister around I'm surprised they get along at all. It was only because of her that he finally made peace with his hanyou brother." "Who exactly was this girl from the future?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
"Kagome Higurashi." Kaede said.  
"Hn isn't that the one that is said to always be sick with incurable diseases." "Yea that's right. She's known as the living miracle." Yusuke said. "Hey Shrimp I didn't know you read the paper." "Hn." The girl walked back into the hut with Sesshomaru not far behind her. She looked down at the floor as she began to speak. "I will allow you to protect me as you call it until your mission is over and I can have you off my back. Happy Sesshomaru?" "Take care of her." was all he said as he walked out.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sango cried chasing after him the three not far behind her.  
"Leaving demon exterminator. I have lands to take care of. The title Lord of the West does hold me to a degree of responsibilities. I only stopped by because Rin was anxious for news on her sisters." he replied.  
"You can't just leave like that." she growled.  
"I am doing that right now." he said as his cloud thing appeared under him and took him off.  
"Jerk." she yelled after him as he disappeared from view. "Next time he visits I'm gonna strangle him with that fluffy thing of his that I still have no idea what it is." she muttered darkly as she turned back to the hut. Looking back at them she paused for a bit. "I suggest that you rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." she walked into the hut leaving them behind.  
"Now what?" Yusuke asked.  
"Follow me." a small boy said appearing by them. "There is an empty hut that has been arranged for your stay since you'll be traveling with the lady you will have a home here that you can return to." he said as he led them to the hut.  
"Here it is. You will find two beds and a cot inside. Enjoy your stay. Be prepared for an early morning. She is an early bird." he said leaving them to check out the hut.  
"Ok I'm whipped." Yusuke said plopping on one of the beds. "Hungry?" he asked pulling into his bag pulling out some meat.  
Kurama shrugged and Yusuke threw him some and Hiei just snorted. Yusuke just shrugged. "More for me." he said eating.  
Kurama sat on the other bed looking out into the darkening sky. "I guess we should call it an early night." he said turning to look at them to find Yusuke already asleep.  
"Hiei are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked his friend.  
"Not this night." was all he said turning his attention to the window. Nodding his head Kurama lay down and fell asleep.  
  
End chappy  
  
So how am I doing so far? All stories I've ever worked on before were not mine but others that I was helping with. Like ForestSprite and MoonLightning not that I minded but I felt like doing something of my own for once. Hope you guys all enjoyed. This is so much fun I tell ya. Pleez r&r.  
Thanx much SmilingKitsune 


	4. chp4

Disclaimer- Hm fine I'll say it. I don't own a thing so there XD to you that think I do. I can only dream about it and even then those damn lawyers find their way into it and ruin it all for me. How depressing.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 4  
  
Last Time  
  
Kurama sat on the other bed looking out into the darkening sky. "I guess we should call it an early night." he said turning to look at them to find Yusuke already asleep.  
"Hiei are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked his friend.  
"Not this night." was all he said turning his attention to the window. Nodding his head Kurama lay down and fell asleep.  
  
This Time  
  
Hiei sat in the still darkness taking in every sound that rang through the quiet lands. A cry of a pack of wolves on the hunt. A hoot of an owl as it spotted it's prey. The crackle of the fire burning against the wood. The whistling wind that rocked branches of trees and danced with the leaves in the wind.  
Peaceful.  
Quiet.  
Something he wasn't used to that soon lulled him into a light rest  
  
Dream  
He entered a moon lighted field a cloaked figure sat in the middle patiently as if waiting for something. Stepping hesitantly inside the clearing the persons hooded head snapped to his direction.  
Not moving at all just sitting, watching underneath the hood. Feeling almost peaceful in the beings presence he moved forward closer and closer until he was right next to it. He looked down at it but the person just motioned for him to sit down next to him.  
Cautiously, unsure he sat down.  
"Who are you?" "Such an old question. One would think someone would come up with a newer one. I guess I have something new to do in my free time." a soft voice said like many bells ringing clearly.  
"What is your name?" "I honestly don't know." she said laughter flowing like a river. "You may call me Kage though Hiei." "How do you know my name?" "Information comes to me unbidden." the person replied with a careless shrug.  
"Why are you in my dreams?" "So you do know that you are dreaming? Good. So I am dreaming as well if you are asleep. I will help you in a fashion as best as I can." "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Sango has suffered through much, but the last of it isn't over yet. The fiend Naraku has her brother Kohaku under a spell that allows him to control him. Her search for her missing friend is turning her away from what she should really be doing." "What is that?" "Find Naraku while he is weak. Not many know about it, but he is very weak as of right now and the more time she wastes finding her friend the more time he is given to recuperate." "So are you suggesting she should just give up looking for her friend completely?" "Yes in fact I am. She won't find her for a long time to come because it's what's supposed to happen." The surrounding field began to blur together and darken until it was completely black.  
"He comes. Tell her to quit her search." End Dream  
  
Hiei's head shot up his crimson eyes scanned the room for anything out of place. He saw nothing. The girl in his dream. She was scared of something. It wasn't him she was warning about when she said he comes it was herself.  
He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts but all he could think about was who was she?  
  
Kurama's Dream  
"Welcome to my world." a soft voice said behind him startling him out of his amazed state at the beautiful place he was in.  
"Who are you?" he asked spinning around to see a cloaked figure with a hood pulled low hiding her face from view.  
"That is a popular question." she said with a chuckle. "You do not need to know my name as it has no consequence to you Kurama." "You know my name." he accused.  
"Information comes to me unbidden." she said with a careless shrug. "Personally I wouldn't mind calling you Red and your friends Spiky and Punk but with knowing the information means I have to use them." "What do you want with me?" "Do you have any idea how hard it is to wait for so long to contact people after a really long time of no civilization except a crazy person? It gets really long and boring. Actually though I have information for you." "Which would be?" "Tell Sango to give up her search for her sister." "She'll go ballistic." "Wow you know her pretty good for having only known her for a short period of time.  
Yes she will but she has more important things to deal with as of right now. She needs to find Naraku and strike before he gains back his strength. She'll understand if you tell her about that...I think." "How do you know this?" "I told you information comes unbidden to me." she said with the careless shrug. "He comes. Don't forget to tell her. Spiky will to." End Dream  
  
Kurama's head shot up earning a questioning glance from Hiei who sat by the window glancing outside.  
"Dreams." he explained catching his breathe.  
"Weird place to get weird dreams." Hiei said.  
"You had it too didn't you." Kurama said.  
"Hn." "The girl that came to warn you about Naraku getting stronger." "You can tell the demon exterminator that as I'm sure you were also told about to give up her search for her sister." Kurama shivered at the prospect of that conversation. "I don't look forward to it." "You're the chivalrous one. Just be ready to dodge the boomerang." "I think that was an attempt at humor." Kurama said dryly. "If you were talking to Yusuke I might find it funny but at this point since it's directed at me I'm not gonna laugh." "Hn." Hiei said with a small smirk.  
A soft echoed from outside the hut. Glancing curiously at the doorway Kurama stood up and walked toward it. "Hello?" "Good morning sir." a soft timid girl said.  
"What can I do for you?" "The Lady Sango says to be prepared to leave in about a half hour. She says that should give you enough time to eat and have your weapons ready for todays traveling." "Thank you." Kurama said smiling at the small girl who grinned back at him then turned and skipped away to another hut where she was met with her mother and baby brother hugging happily.  
"Well better get Yusuke up." Kurama said turning around just in time to hear a loud crash and an oomph.  
Hiei it seemed had tipped over the mattress Yusuke had been sleeping on successfully waking the boy up allowing him to curse up a storm. "You have a half hour before we leave." Hiei said.  
Kurama chuckled as Yusuke picked himself back up grumbling and began to pack a small bundle.  
Not long after they had gotten something to eat Sango appeared at their doorway. "Ready to go?" she asked looking at two of the slightly tired members and one annoyed fire apparition.  
She herself used to getting up so early for over 3 years from a usually cranky hanyou had no problems and was ready to get going as she was also not used to staying in one place to long. Kirara stood by her feet mewing impatiently wanting to get going as well.  
"Lead the way." Kurama said with a small smile. Sango blushed slightly and turned her face away from him nodding her head she took off heading toward the central part of the village. "Do you guys want horses or anything? We'll be traveling most of the day." "No thanks." Yusuke said looking at Kurama and Hiei receiving shakes of the head. "If you say so." she said still walking. Finally stopping outside a building she shot them quick glances. "I won't be but a moment." she said as she walked inside coming out not long after with some small containers that she strapped to her waist. "OK now we're leaving for sure." "Where are we heading out of curiosity?" Yusuke asked forced to a jog to keep up with her quick pace. "To a village in the East. I have heard rumors of a strange girl found there." Hiei looked pointedly at Kurama.  
"Lady Sango I had a dream last night." "A dream you say? They usually hold some meaning in them." she said not really paying attention.  
"This girl appeared before me and says that you are distracted and must turn your attention away from your search for your sister and to your enemy Naraku. She said he's really weak right now and that you'd understand about that." "How can I not?" she murmured. "My sister is the one who shot the arrow that left him so weak he ran away." "She says you must go after him before he regains his strength again and becomes even stronger." "This girl what did she look like?" Sango asked her eyes on the road ahead but her mind on his words. He knew she was giving him her full attention.  
"That's just it she wore a cloak and the hood was pulled down low so you couldn't see her at all." "I see." Sango said sadly.  
"You believe me?" "I assure you I put a great deal of faith in dreams. They truly do hold a truth in them and I should have listened to them before and I wouldn't have lost my sister in the first place.  
If the dream is pointing me towards finding the coward then I will." "I see." "Maybe."  
  
End Chappy  
  
Will ya look at that another chappy done. I'm getting better and better and this. Yay for me. anyway r&r thanx much SmilingKitsune 


	5. chp5

Disclaimer- I don't feel like saying it so yea if you want it go to my other chapters and get it there  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 5  
  
Last Time  
  
"I see." Sango said sadly.  
"You believe me?" Kurama asked.  
"I assure you I put a great deal of faith in dreams. They truly do hold a truth in them and I should have listened to them before and I wouldn't have lost my sister in the first place.  
If the dream is pointing me towards finding the coward then I will." "I see." "Maybe."  
  
This Time  
  
"We'll stop at this village. I'll see if anyone has heard any rumors of miasma." Sango said to the slightly tiring group. They had done a lot of traveling before but never at such a pace as hers. She kept going non stop as though she was the energizer bunny. As Yusuke joked maybe she was related to him.  
"What does miasma have to do with finding Naraku?" Yusuke asked tiredly.  
"Wherever there is large amounts of miasma there is Naraku not far from there. It's his specialty that and running away from battle." she muttered as she walked toward a certain hut knocking politely.  
A young maidens voice called from the inside bidding her in. Sango glanced back at the two before going into the hut simply stating over her shoulder. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Standing outside the hut they were able to make out the conversation from inside.  
"Hello Sango. How are you holding up?" "I've been doing fine Claire." "I've heard some interesting rumors. Did you really find her stuff then?" "Yes I did. Everything but the jewel." "If someone was using it we'd know about it. You know that Sango. Something as powerful as the jewel in use would be hard to miss." "You don't think she's alive though do you?" "No in fact I don't. I'm sorry Sango and I know how much you want to find her but I think it's a waste of time." "I know I know. I have new companions as of now and one of them had a dream from someone who told him the same thing and said I should turn my attention to finding Naraku." "He is very weak right now." "I know. When she actually hit a target with her arrows she really did some damage." "She'd hurt you for that Sango. That was quite insulting. In her first year yes she was horrible but after that she did very well even in hand to hand combat and sword fighting.  
She was a fast learner. She even had better control of her powers and even learned simple magic spells." "I still miss her." "I think the whole of this world has noticed her disappearance. I hardly ever hear anymore stories of the weird group that goes to hunt the evil being." Sango chuckled. "Yes the weird group." she gave a small longing sigh.  
"Why are you here Sango?" "Have you heard any rumors that might lead me to Naraku?" "In fact I have. I was going to send a messenger to your village soon but since you're here I have heard of a rumor about a place far in the North." "The North? That doesn't sound good. The Lords of the North didn't even support us in the battle against Naraku. This may be hard to get into their lands. Thank you Claire.  
Take care." "Sango." "Yes?" "Please be careful. I know you think Naraku did something to her but don't do anything stupid. She'd be disappointed in you if you threw yourself head first into battle to get revenge for her. She cares about you to much to want you to hurt yourself in doing that." "She was always stupid." "Was she? Did putting friends and even people she didn't know ahead of herself, was that stupid? You may think so now that you think about it but if it wasn't for her love of life and people you wouldn't be alive today. Inuyasha would have killed you if she weren't around then and you wouldn't be alive now trying to save your brother and getting rid of your greatest enemy." the girl said softly.  
"She was still stupid." Sango said sadly her feet slapping against the hard ground as she came to join the others outside. "We're heading toward the North." she said walking past them toward Kirara who stood waiting outside the village. "First though we're going to rest." she said with a small smile as she walked off with Kirara toward a nearby stream.  
"Finally." Yusuke said dropping to the hard ground leaning against a tree. "That girl keeps a strict pace." Kurama just smiled tiredly as he leaned against a tree standing up. Hiei sitting in a tree above them.  
Sango appeared not long after with the cat by her side. One look at the three she tried her best to hide her smile. "We're going to be staying here the rest of the night." she said as she gathered some wood to start a fire. She struck a flint rock trying to coax the small spark to become bigger cursing when it went out.  
Yusuke looked at her surprised. She had a much more colorful language then him. He might learn some new words while being here.  
Sango struck again at the flint trying to get the small spark to get bigger almost jumping in surprise when she saw hands come into view grabbing her own helping her start the fire. She turned to see Kurama and smiling at him she stood up and headed toward the forest. "I'll be back." she said pulling loose some throwing knives so they were ready to be used and disappeared into the forest. Yusuke yawned tiredly and moved closer to the fire trying to gain some warmth from it as the hot morning sun began to move away from them the air becoming chilly.  
Rustling to their right their eyes narrowed on a clump visibly relaxing when Kirara came into the camp with a small rabbit in her mouth. The comfortable silence was broken by a cry made by an animal in pain. Kirara's head cocked to the side and with a mighty roar she transformed to her bigger form and took off. "Damn it." Yusuke cursed following behind the large cat.  
They reached the forest to find a number of demons surrounding Sango who it appeared had an injured shoulder from the way she was holding her arm.  
"Rose whip." Kurama said pulling out his rose transforming it into his weapon. He swung it around taking out a number of the demons as Hiei disappeared among their numbers with his lightning speed quickness as he cut them down and Yusuke just took to using his street fighting skills punching and kicking them down. As Yusuke knocked the last one down Kurama hurried to the girls side supporting her as they made their way back toward the camp. It seems she had also hurt her ankle.  
Kirara followed behind them with her weapons and two large rabbits. Back at camp Kurama helped Sango to the ground where he proceeded to check her wounds. First looking at her ankle he saw slight swelling. "You'll have to be careful with that." he said to her as he took some cloth wrapping it around to keep it stiff.  
"Thank you." she murmured a hint of red in her cheeks.  
"No need for thanks yet. Let me see that shoulder." he said with a dazzling smile.  
"I'll be fine." she replied a bit hastily.  
"It must be pretty bad if you're wincing from barely moving." "I bear my own injuries. I will be fine." she growled at him. Kirara came over by her then in her smaller form and began to mew at her in a scolding tone.  
"You spent to much time with the kit Kirara. I will be fine." she said dryly.  
"Did you actually understand her?" he asked her curiously.  
"Of course. I've had her for a large part of my life we understand each other and no Kirara don't bother. I'm fine. I think I'll rest now." she said moving herself over more so that she could lay down on the ground. Kirara growled at her and walked off to grab a small pack bringing it back. "Yes mother." she said sarcastically opening the small bag to pull out a blanket. Covering herself in it she cocked an eye at the cat. "Happy now?" All she got was a small purr of satisfaction. "Worse then a human mother." Sango muttered as she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.  
"You like her." a simple voice said behind Kurama who had sat by her side the whole time even after she fell asleep.  
Startled he turned to find Hiei looking at him, Yusuke already asleep.  
"She is interesting." Kurama agreed his cheeks reddening a bit his eyes resting on her peaceful sleeping face. "She's a strong woman." "Hn." Kurama smiled at his stubborn friend. "I think I'll rest now. Will you be sleeping as well Hiei or are you going to keep watch?" "I'm always on my guard even in my sleep." Hiei said though he didn't say anything about the weird energy he felt around the small spot they were camped in. How it felt as though it was protecting them.  
"Of course." Kurama conceded as he went over to the fire adding another piece into it then found a tree which he leaned against to fall asleep.  
Hiei gave a small snort and jumped into a tree and he soon drifted off.  
  
Hiei's Dream  
  
He once again found himself in the moonlit field the hooded figure sitting down in the middle of it. Without any prompting from the girl he walked over and sat by her.  
They sat in silence for a period of time before she finally spoke. "I'm surprised you have slept so soon after the last time we talked. Most demons don't need much sleep." "Hn." "Indeed." she said you could hear humor in her voice.  
"Why do you come to me in my dreams?" "I couldn't tell you. I don't know why I'm here." she said a small delicate hand twisted nervously at the cloth of the cloak.  
He didn't say anything for awhile. "Why is it always this place I see you at?" "This is my world." "Is this a real place?" "The real thing is never as beautiful. This is my world. In a way I guess I could say that you're intruding in my dreams not me entering yours. Then again I'm not asleep really. I think." her other hand came up by the face of the hood and twirled around a loose strand of wavy raven black hair that hung down.  
"What do you look like?" "I could show you." she said her reaching up her hands to her hood and pulling it back.  
Hiei was never one to pay much attention to a female before but this one was eye catching. She was beautiful with large stormy blue eyes and long raven black hair that contrasted against her milky white skin that glowed in the moonlight.  
Her lips pulled into a small smile. "Better?" He didn't reply. "So how was your first day of traveling?" "Hn." "That doesn't tell me much. How about I talk for awhile then." and she did she talked to him about different things she had done in her life about things she had seen and all the things she still wanted to do and he in turn talked to her a bit not telling her a bit but telling her a little bit.  
Soon once again the field began to blur and the girls eyes widened in panic as she faded a bit and reappeared again. "He comes for me again. We will meet again." she said as she faded completely. "Look for it. It'll lead you to him." End Dream  
  
Hiei opened his eyes scanning around the campsite. He felt uneasy about something.  
Something inside of him told him to climb to the top of the tree. Trusting his instincts he did just that stopping in surprise at what he saw. Miasma off into the far distance. Tons of it. 'Look for it. It'll lead you to him...' She knew. Kage knew about it.  
He jumped down from the tree intent on waking the fox but it seems he had gotten a companion during the night. The girl Sango had moved from her spot during the night to lie by Kurama.  
He smirked. The fox it seemed was finally going to settle down soon and not have to worry about those baka fan girls he had chasing him back home.  
Hearing slight rustling he turned to see Yusuke looking at the two as well smirking.  
"Those two were up for awhile last night chatting. I heard them. I didn't think they had gotten that close though." he snickered in a quiet voice so as not to wake them.  
"They've seen to have hit it off pretty quickly." Hiei replied quietly feeling a slight pang in the back of his heart.  
Would he get someone?  
He shook off such foolish thoughts. He didn't need emotions like that. They were weaknesses and he was not weak. He needed no one. He'd show everyone that after this mission.  
  
End Chappy  
  
:'( Poor Hiei I really hadn't planned on doing much for him lol maybe i'll have to just so I don't get attacked by any rabid fan girls :D oh well i'll work on that SmilingKitsune 


	6. chp6

Disclaimer- I don't feel like saying it so yea if you want it go to my other chapters and get it there  
  
Well I hadn't really planned on it but I have someone in the story for Hiei so don't worry about our favorite dragon wielding sword fighting pyro. Who is she though?  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 6  
  
Last Time  
  
"Those two were up for awhile last night chatting. I heard them. I didn't think they had gotten that close though." he snickered in a quiet voice so as not to wake them.  
"They've seen to have hit it off pretty quickly." Hiei replied quietly feeling a slight pang in the back of his heart.  
Would he get someone?  
He shook off such foolish thoughts. He didn't need emotions like that. They were weaknesses and he was not weak. He needed no one. He'd show everyone that after this mission.  
  
This Time  
  
They had headed out not long after the sleeping couple had woken up. Hiei shared his information with them about the miasma. Sango who was extremely happy about this new information was ready to go and hunt down her enemy but at the insistence of Kurama they went at a slower pace this time as her arm was still slightly injured.  
Sango had grumbled, pouted and whined but he wouldn't back down at all. Finally giving up she just sat on the now large fire cat as they moved slowly forward. "I think my arm is better now. Can we go faster?" she asked later on after they had not started all that long ago.  
Kurama just looked at her sternly. "No." Yusuke who was ahead of them with Hiei laughed at the two and Hiei couldn't help but feel a little amusement at the two.  
"Stop laughing up there you two." Sango said threateningly.  
Yusuke instantly shut up. "So what are we supposed to expect when we meet him?" Kurama asked out loud something Hiei was pondering as well.  
"Well the coward won't fight us himself right away at least. It'll depend on how the battle progresses. He'll send a horde of demons at us first." "Exactly how much is a horde?" Yusuke asked ducking under a low branch.  
"Thousands upon thousands." she said as though it were nothing. Yusuke's eyes rose up in surprise. "I've fought a lot of demons in my time but not that many at once I'm surprised you have survived so long." he said whistling impressed.  
"I wasn't the only one fighting them though. There were six of us later eight." "I know who six of them are but who are the other two?" Kurama asked curiously.  
"They were two other demons. One you met Sesshomaru. He joined us because he owed it to Kagome for something she had done for him and the other was Koga a wolf demon.  
He was with us for two reasons. One was his pack had been killed by one of Naraku's minions and he wanted to get revenge and the other reason behind it was because he claimed Kagome was his soon to be mate. Well also because she did something for him as well and he owed her." "It seems this Kagome was a popular person." Yusuke said slightly impressed.  
"Very much so. She was extremely popular among both demons and humans either for her friendship or her power that they wanted." Sango said a bit sadly.  
"You miss her." Hiei said surprising her.  
"Yes, yes I do. Very much so." Sango said with a small sigh. "She was the strongest out of all of us. Not just in power or anything but her heart and emotions made her stronger then all of us. When I first met her she was so naive." she laughed a bit. "I felt drawn to her. I wanted to shield her from the horrors of this time but she wouldn't let me. She had to see. I was so proud of her as if she were one of my own sisters. She wasn't about to let people always fight for her. She began to train with weapons and learn how to fight.  
Everyone was so surprised at how much she worked. She didn't really have to stay besides for her responsibility of collecting the rest of the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama yet she stayed with all of us. She was the glue that held our strange group together." "It would have been an honor to meet someone like her." Kurama said to her, Yusuke agreed with him saying the same and mentally Hiei agreed with them.  
"One can not change what has been but go on to fix so what is to happen will happen." Sango said.  
"Look I highly doubt Naraku is about to go anywhere for awhile so how about we rest for the rest of today so we'll be at our best when we meet him tomorrow?" Yusuke suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Sango said jumping off of Kirara and took off the pack and set down a blanket on the ground to sit on.  
  
Someplace else  
  
She struggled in the darkness against the bonds that held her down hopelessly. Why was she even here? What had she done to deserve this?  
Her memory was fragmented. She hardly remembered anything. All she knew was she was being held here wherever here was against her will by an evil demon that thought he had the right to do this to her. This evil hanyou. Naraku.  
She'd make him think otherwise.  
"Viper?" she whispered questioningly into the darkness.  
A soft hiss wrapped itself around the stillness in the room. She relaxed a bit. She still had Viper with her. She wasn't completely alone. Something slippery and smooth rubbed against her bare legs.  
"I hope that's you Viper or I just might scream." she said still quietly.  
No sounds. Jesus another snake had gotten into her chamber. She fell still as she heard the slight rattling. It was poisonous and not very friendly by the way it was hissing.  
"Viper please help me." The thing slid it's way up onto her stomach where she lay on the ground. She cringed as its tongue flicked against her skin.  
Something slammed into it knocking it off her giving off a familiar hiss. Viper was always helping her. What would she do without that snake?  
She could hear the sounds of their scuffle then silence. Was Viper hurt? Did she die protecting her?  
"Viper?" Nothing.  
"Viper please answer me." she called out a bit desperately.  
Then she heard it a silent pleased hiss. Viper. Her friend. She relaxed again. Viper was ok.  
Her relaxed state didn't last long when she heard the creak of a door open. He was coming to see her again.  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. He would interrogate her again and again she would tell him she didn't know what he was talking about and again he would beat her. He'd pay one of these days for all of the pain he made her go through. Her eyes lit with a strange gleam her lips pulled into a smirk as she thought of that day. It was coming soon. She could feel it. She'd get her revenge.  
She could hear the sound of his feet slapping against the stone stairs as he came down to her chamber her eyes directed in the direction he would come. He came nearer and nearer. No light, nothing. Yet she could still "see" in a sense. She flinched slightly as he came to close for comfort to her. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know yet?" his voice hissed in a dark tone.  
She heard the slithering of Viper go into hiding. She wasn't bothered she herself had told Viper to do that so she wouldn't get hurt.  
She glared at him in the darkness and spat where she was sure he was at.  
She felt the sting on her cheek as he slapped her. Her lips pulled into a small smile. It seems she had gotten him after all.  
"You bitch." he growled at her. "I will have to teach you discipline soon." he said his voice turning silky smooth.  
She shivered as his hand grabbed her chin and his other hand caressed her cheek. She could see the glowing red of his eyes as they looked at her filled with a fire that told her what he felt. Lust. She felt disgusted with this pathetic creature. "I doubt I'll take to it." she growled out to him defiantly. "Oh I'm sure you will." he said his face by her ear his ear flicked out to touch her ear.  
She jerked back and he gripped her tighter making her whimper slightly in pain. "Watch yourself onna. You only live as long as I feel you're worth it." he growled into her ear throwing her head back.  
His red eyes were narrowed on her. "I'll make you tell me soon enough. It's just a matter of time." She returned his glare her anger and hatred showed for him in that one look. Her body glowed a light pink color that crackled with energy something she didn't notice at all. He gave an outraged cry and slapped her hard across the face and kicked her in the stomach.  
She collapsed into herself and the glow disappeared.  
"You try to defy me wench? Never do that again or you'll find yourself in even more pain." he threatened as he walked to the stairs and walked up.  
She breathed hard due to the pain. He perhaps had broken one of her ribs when he had kicked her.  
A soft slithering sound told her Viper was making her way to her now that the evil being was gone.  
Her vision darkened. Was it just her or was it when he was making his threat he seemed scared? Viper flicked her tongue gently against the girls face her odd purple eyes glowing in the darkness. The girl managed a faint smile before she met darkness.  
Yes he was afraid of her.  
  
End chappy  
  
So what do you guys think am I doing good? Actually to tell you the truth the story is almost done with surprisingly enough. This is a record for me the first time I completed a story. yay Pleez r&r if you want another update ppl thanx for reading SmilingKitsune 


	7. chp7

Disclaimer- I don't feel like saying it so yea if you want it go to my other chapters and get it there  
  
So what do you guys think so far ya like? So who is the girl? Is it someone they already know or is she a completely new character? To tell you the truth I don't know yet myself --" yea I know kinda stupid of me but don't worry i'll figure something out with the help of ForestSprite or MoonLightning they both owe it to me to help me out a little bit after what I've helped them with  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 7  
  
Last Time  
  
"You try to defy me wench? Never do that again or you'll find yourself in even more pain." he threatened as he walked to the stairs and walked up.  
She breathed hard due to the pain. He perhaps had broken one of her ribs when he had kicked her.  
A soft slithering sound told her Viper was making her way to her now that the evil being was gone.  
Her vision darkened. Was it just her or was it when he was making his threat he seemed scared? Viper flicked her tongue gently against the girls face her odd purple eyes glowing in the darkness. The girl managed a faint smile before she met darkness.  
Yes he was afraid of her.....  
  
This Time  
  
"Morning." Sango said quietly.  
"Hn." "You're not real talkative are you?" she said a bit annoyed from her spot leaning against a tree a small smile on her lips as she looked at the sleeping Kurama.  
"How come you're not asleep?" she asked him turning her warm chocolate eyes to him.  
"I don't need it." he replied simply. He watched with interest as her eyes flickered in pain as though he had hurt her with his reply.  
"Oh." she said softly.  
"Why does that bother you so?" "You don't like me do you?" she asked bluntly catching him in surprise.  
Did he not like her? Was that the feeling he was giving her? Did he like her to begin with?  
"Doesn't matter." she said quietly.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked her.  
"You never talk to me." she said quietly still almost sadly. "You guys are like a third family to me. My first family was killed by my own brother and my second was killed by Naraku. I just don't know...." she trailed off a sob threatening to break out of her.  
"I do no hate you." he said after a pause his eyes locked with hers proving it.  
"Then why do you treat me like this? You lock me out. Do you do that to everyone who tries to help you?" she asked her eyes pleading with him.  
"My life is off limits." he said.  
"Yet you know of mine." she whispered but he caught it.  
"You are not the only one with a hard life." he said turning away he walked off.  
Sango stared after him sadly. "Did I push to hard Kurama?" she asked looking at the wide awake silver kitsune.  
"Did you know I was awake the whole time?" "Yes." "I think you pried a bit to much. As far as it goes when it comes to concerning Hiei he's always touchy on certain subjects. He had a hard childhood, one where he wasn't accepted by his own family." "How can people do that to their own family?" she asked quietly.  
"I couldn't tell you." "It's horrible." "Yet Hiei doesn't want sympathy. He's managed to put it behind him and live as best as he can." "Should I apologize?" Kurama chuckled. "My dear he would probably wonder what was wrong with you if you apologized. He'll have forgotten this by the time he returns no doubt." he said grinning at her his green eyes dancing in amusement.  
"Isn't he lonely?" she asked.  
Kurama's eyes turned serious. "He is but he doesn't have to be. It's just that he feels that is how it is supposed to be. I'm sure he'll find someone though." "Yes." she agreed then sat by him and laid her head gently on his shoulder. "Always a smart one fox." "Yes." he agreed with her.  
She chuckled a bit sitting there peacefully with him.  
  
With Hiei  
  
He was not far from the camp as he was worried about this Naraku finding their camp out early and attacking. It was not something he wanted to risk. He wouldn't say it out loud but the girl had managed a special spot in him. She was like a little sister to him as was Kurama his best friend and Yusuke a friend and companion.  
He looked back toward the camp to where he had left her. It may probably have seemed rude but the truth of the matter was his life hadn't been all that great. Actually his life hadn't gotten any good until he fought Yusuke.... oh the humor in that. His life really was weird. he thought shaking his head.  
He jumped to a branch of a tree that was high above him and leaned against it comfortably his eyes drifting shut.  
  
Hiei's Dream  
  
It was the same field as usual but this time when he arrived it seemed as if she wasn't aware of him at all. She lay on the ground curled up tightly into a ball breathing hard as though in pain.  
Cautiously he made his way to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed at the touch as though she was expecting to be hit or something and was preparing herself for it.  
As soon as her mind registered she was in no danger did she relax. Slowly as though afraid that whoever was there by her wasn't who she thought it was she uncurled a bit and looked at him. Her eyes widened in surprise and she curled up again as she coughed a racking cough that shook her body.  
He stood by her the whole time until she was fine again. She uncurled again and painfully sat up with his help.  
"Didn't expect to see you so soon." she said quietly to him.  
He didn't reply. He didn't have to and she wasn't expecting one either.  
"You are in pain." he stated his crimson gaze leveled with her stormy blue ones.  
"Aren't we all?" she asked philosophically.  
"Why?" Her eyes narrowed in bitter resentment. "Because I can't tell him what he wants to know and he is angry." "Who is he?" "An enemy." she stated simply.  
"What does he want to know?" "Heck if I know. I know everything else that is going on around here except about who I am and how the hell he knows me." she said darkly the air around her shimmered slightly.  
"Are you leaving already?" he asked a bit surprised. Truly being around her was quite relaxing.  
She looked at him questioningly then noticed the shimmering of the area. "That? No this is after all an illusion. My illusion to help me escape what I'm really in." "Why does it do this?" "Because I am angry and can't concentrate on holding it up." she said as she desperately tried to concentrate on the image to hide what was beneath from him but she was to late.  
The illusion disappeared and it showed her in a dark room chained to the ground dressed in rags that barely covered her body. Her face and skin was blotched with bruises and cuts.  
It disappeared as her illusion came again showing her as the beautiful girl dressed in a robe that covered her sitting in a moonlit field.  
"What was that?" he questioned a bit angrily that someone could do that to something as lovely as she.  
"That was my prison. Where I will die." she stated simply. "Where I will die not even knowing who I really am." A loud explosion was suddenly heard and he looked at her surprised face as she shouted something at him that he couldn't make out.  
  
End Dream  
  
He practically fell off his perch in the tree as he heard another explosion. Cursing mentally he hurried to the campsite.  
Upon reaching it he found them all safe and looked curiously at Kurama who shrugged as if to say I-have-no-idea-what-this-is-all-about.  
Hiei listened carefully as he heard another explosion. He sped toward it leaving the others behind him as he went to investigate the source of the sound.  
  
In Naraku's Hideout  
  
Kagura stood by the prison door waiting for Naraku to return from his visit with the prisoner inside. She didn't understand what was so special about this girl. She appeared to be nothing but then again she could be wrong. She had yet to see her anyway.  
She watched impassively as Naraku came up angrily his anger rolling in black clouds around him as he stalked away.  
She glanced curiously at the open door before she closed it shut then her eyes turned to where her "father" had just left.  
"Naraku is it that you fear this girl? Is that why you punish her so Naraku? The evil hanyou scared of a human. Perhaps so. He was also scared of the demon exterminators.  
She just might be my ticket out of here." she purred a smirk on her face as she disappeared in the shadows.  
  
End chappy.  
  
SK: So what do you think?  
Inu: It sucks. You killed me.  
SK: I know isn't it just great.  
Inu: No it isn't. You killed me.  
SK: Be nice Inu or I'll have Kagome use the "s" word on you.  
Inu: You wouldn't dare.  
SK: Is that a challenge? Kagome.  
Kagome: Sit boy. Be nice to SK she's doing her best.  
Inu: Yea well evidently her best isn't that great.  
Kagome: That was mean Inuyasha. Sit and apologize to SK.  
Inu: mumbles into the dirt  
Kagome: What was that?  
Inu: mumbles into the dirt  
SK: sweatdrop Those two can be scary together anyways pleez r&r and I'll update for you soon. Thanx much SmilingKitsune 


	8. chp8

Disclaimer- I don't feel like saying it so yea if you want it go to my other chapters and get it there  
  
Wow I feel kinda crappy to tell you all the truth. Barely anyone has reviewed my stories.  
Due to this I have decided to take a break from writing so this as well as Meeting New People will be discontinued until I feel ready to continue again.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 8  
  
Last Time  
  
She glanced curiously at the open door before she closed it shut then her eyes turned to where her "father" had just left.  
"Naraku is it that you fear this girl? Is that why you punish her so Naraku? The evil hanyou scared of a human. Perhaps so. He was also scared of the demon exterminators.  
She just might be my ticket out of here." she purred a smirk on her face as she disappeared in the shadows.  
  
This Time  
  
Hiei stopped in a tree above a group of demons that were fighting amongst each other over something particularly stupid. He snorted with distaste. It seemed that this Naraku wasn't good at keeping his men together. The demons below threw each other around, scratching and biting they all fought.  
With one last snort he returned to the camp to tell the others what he saw so they'd be careful.  
  
With Naraku  
  
"What is that energy?" he said quietly to himself. "Kanna." he called out.  
Behind him stepping out of the shadows was a small looking girl that could almost pass for a porcelain doll with her delicate features. She had pure white skin and white hair and was even dressed in white giving her a ghostly appearance.  
It was to say the least very odd.  
"You called." she stated simply.  
"Locate the energy I sense." he demanded.  
With a simple nod of her head she pulled her mirror before her and concentrated on it as an image came before them. It showed four people sitting together talking about something. One was very familiar to the evil hanyou. Sango the demon exterminator but the other three boys with her were not familiar at all.  
One was a red head with shining green emerald eyes, another a punk with slicked back hair and brown eyes the final one was the one who caught his interest. Spiky black hair with a white burst in it and crimson eyes. He could sense the darkness and despair in this one. He could get him to help him.  
He smirked as he nodded to Kanna in dismissal. Taking the hint she pulled her mirror back and hugged it to her as she disappeared out of the room.  
"It appears they are here to fight me." he said out loud. "Kagura stop eavesdropping already. I am going to go out first with my demons and I want you to come following not long after with your sister." "Yes Master Naraku." she said trying to keep her face and voice void of any emotions but the hatred for him burned in her eyes. "And what of the girl?" "Leave her here. After we finish them off I will finish her off." "Yes." she said walking away.  
He chuckled a spine shivering sound that echoed throughout his castle.  
  
Further down the hallway Kagura smiled. "Oh Naraku you fool. I have the perfect way to destroy you." she said her laughter a twinkling sound as she pulled out her feather and rode away on it to god knows where.  
  
With the group  
  
"I say we go now." Sango said. "What's the point if we go now or later?" Yusuke said. "I say we wait a bit." "He's probably already noticed us. He knows everything that happens near him so he can be in control and I say we go after him now." she said in a commanding tone.  
"Look Sango you may be right about him noticing us but he may think we are just passing through." "I'm telling you now that's not what he'll think. He know who I am god dammit. He's to paranoid to think that we just happened to meet and are traveling together. He knows." she said infuriated.  
"Sango we know you're upset but Yusuke may have a point." Kurama said.  
A chuckling sound was heard throughout the forest. Sango tensed where she was.  
"Kukuku you should have listened to the dear demon exterminator." a chilly voice said.  
'Naraku.' she mouthed silently. "Kirara." she cried out. The fire cat transformed into her large state and Sango, Kurama and Yusuke leapt on as she took off Hiei followed not far behind. "You can not escape me." Naraku cried outraged as they moved farther away from him.  
Yet he didn't know what they did. Hiei had already scanned the surrounding land and had found the perfect spot for fighting this way it would be on their terms and they'd be one up on him and his tricky ways.  
They came to a halt outside the forest where a large rocky hill stood to their left a river not far from them, the trees behind them and open area around them.  
They got ready into battle mode as tons of demons came crashing through the trees finally catching up with them. Sango quickly got rid of them with her large boomerang catching it with ease as they waited for more demons.  
Naraku appeared before them in his white baboon suit thingy. (lol I truly don't know how to describe it but my sister says it reminds her of a large ugly monkey)  
"Did you think you could escape demon exterminator?" he asked cruelly.  
She looked up at him with no fear. "We were not trying to escape. Getting to our advantage." He chuckled. "You'll need all the advantage you can get." with a motion of his hand demons upon demons came swarming out of everywhere sending themselves at the four and Naraku moved further back to be out of the battle but to be close by in case they were close to losing he could kill them himself.  
"Doesn't he fight you guys personally?" Yusuke grunted as he threw a demon over him and kicked one that was trying to come at him from behind.  
"No the coward always hides in the back until we get weak hoping he can kill us himself but until then he has his little army try and weaken us or just plain kill us." Sango said ducking an attack that would have severed her head from her body. Kirara took the creature down tearing it to pieces.  
"That's not what I would call fair." Kurama joined in on the conversation as he pulled out his whip taking out several of the demons at once.  
"I agree." Hiei said as he disappeared among the numbers of demons reappearing by their side in a short amount of time demons falling to the ground suddenly.  
Naraku chuckled. "Fire apparition why don't you drop them? I can sense what you want and what you want is power. I can give it to you." Hiei growled his eyes lit with a strange glow to it. Sango looked sadly at him would he truly do that to them? she thought her eyes met with his and then she understood what was going through his mind.  
He was outraged that this demon would try to make a deal with him. He held himself higher then that to turn on his own teammates. Naraku chuckled again. "I see. Well you can die with them." A fresh wave of demons came at them.  
The fight went on for a long time with demons and more demons coming at them. Sango was tired and pretty badly injured and Kirara was so badly injured she had to revert to her smaller form because she couldn't handle it in her larger one sitting on her mistresses shoulder for safety, Kurama was about as bad as Sango standing near her to help her out and vice versa. Yusuke too was beginning to slow down his energy wearing down as he used his attacks to try and help his teammates but he could no longer use any. He had used most of his spirit energy up and was left to throwing punches and kicks and it appeared his left arm was broken in several places.  
Hiei's spiky hair drooped down a bit as he became tired and hot with all the fighting.  
There was a difference between fighting and a war and this was a war that happened to be very unfair.  
The four continued to fight on tiredly taking out a large number of demons finally down to a couple left but that didn't matter. They were very tired and Naraku was very fresh for battle.  
The evil hanyou made his way toward the wary group his chuckling rang throughout the battlefield. "I told you and your friends a long time ago demon exterminator that you are no match for me. To bad you had to drag others into this. Now prepare to die." he said raising his arms to strike at her first a dark red color forming in his hands.  
He made to throw the ball of spirit energy at her when a loud cry brought him to a halt.  
  
End Chappy  
  
Please remember to R&R SmilingKitsune 


	9. chp9

Disclaimer- As if I really have to say it but here ya go anyway deep breath and speaks quickly  
"IdonotownInuyashaorYuYuHakushoatallnoteveninmydreams.AhmebutIwishIcould." Ok there ya go peeps enjoy another chapter of Protecting Sango  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 9  
  
Last Time  
  
The four continued to fight on tiredly taking out a large number of demons finally down to a couple left but that didn't matter. They were very tired and Naraku was very fresh for battle.  
The evil hanyou made his way toward the wary group his chuckling rang throughout the battlefield. "I told you and your friends a long time ago demon exterminator that you are no match for me. To bad you had to drag others into this. Now prepare to die." he said raising his arms to strike at her first a dark red color forming in his hands.  
He made to throw the ball of spirit energy at her when a loud cry brought him to a halt.  
  
This Time  
  
"You dare turn your back to your real enemy? The one who is a real threat to you?" an angry voice asked.  
Naraku's head shot up at the voice his eyes narrowing dangerously as he spotted the person standing on the rocky hill that was not far from them.  
The person looked to be not that tall and dressed in an old black cloak that covered her completely hiding her from view.  
"No you can't be." Naraku cried outraged. "I will not let you." "You have no choice in the matter." the girl shouted down to him. "Now is your time to pay for what you have done." "I won't let you." he cried again. "Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna kill her." he yelled out wildly.  
"You no longer have control over them Naraku. They are free and not under your evil grasps anymore." she said standing tall and proudly at the edge of the hill the ground far below from where she stood.  
"I will take you with me." he cried as he threw the attack meant for Sango at the girl at the same time something pink and crackling came screaming towards him hitting him the same time his attack hit her.  
When the attack hit him nothing happened. Naraku looked up at her a twisted smirk on his face. "You failed. You failed and now you are dying." he said shouting triumphantly.  
The four stood frozen at the scene before then. The girl had fallen to her knees dangerously close to the edge almost tipping to her doom. She lifted her pain filled face towards him the only one who could see what she looked like from such a far distance.  
On her lips was a victorious smile as tears of pain streaked down her face.  
"What are you smiling about you stupid wench? You failed and I won." The four were amazed. Was he yelling at the girl? Could he see her from such a far distance?  
"Stop smiling." he commanded.  
Silent laughter like many soft bells rang around them. "I haven't failed. Look Naraku." her commanding voice said.  
Naraku looked down in terror at the arrow she had shot at him crackled against him and began to burn at his skin. He let out a howl of pain as he made to grab the arrow that stuck into him trying to pull it out. All he succeeded in doing though was to burn off his own hand. With one last terrible pain filled cry he disappeared in a light of pink that surrounded him. When the light cleared all that was there was ashes.  
The girl on the edge of the cliff wobbled dangerously as she tried to stand up when a shadow detached itself from behind her and went to her side and helped her.  
  
From below Sango gave a choked sob. She knew those clothing anywhere and that weapon he carried at his side.  
"Kohaku!" she cried out desperately thinking she was going to lose her brother again to whoever this stranger was. "Kohaku! Kohaku!" She turned as she heard laughter. Laughter that held hatred then turned to happiness. She turned in surprise to see Kagura with her arms around Kanna crying happily looking down at Naraku's ashes. "You fool always thought I followed through with all of your orders. You led to your own death by telling me what you feared." she smirked.  
She spat distastefully on them then smiled a true smile. "We are free." she cried out spinning Kanna around in her arm happily.  
Kanna also smiled happily at this but then turned her attention to the two on top of the hill. They watched in horror as the girl rocked a bit and fell out of Kohaku's sturdy grasp and fell off the edge.  
With a cry Kagura pulled out her feather and flew towards the girl who had saved her from enslavement to the power hungry demon Naraku. She was free because of her and she'd be damned if she let her die before her.  
She caught the girl before she hit the ground and landed gently on the ground helping her stand straight. "My lady." she said bowing her head a bit.  
The cloaked figure just laughed a bit her hand still pressed to her side where she was bleeding at a dangerous level.  
Kohaku came down in mere minutes and Kanna appeared by them as well as they faced the four that was now like a huge family.  
Kohaku took one look at Sango and almost burst into tears. "Sango?" he asked quietly almost scared.  
"Kohaku. My brother." she cried out happily.  
The boy looked to the cloaked figure who nudged him forward to her. He looked at her again to see her patiently nod her head at him. "You are you again. Go to her. She's been waiting for a long time for you." she said calmly.  
With a loud cry he leapt at her and she caught him in a hug. The two cried as they were joined together again after all they had been through. "Sango." the boy cried out happily.  
"I thought you would hate me forever." he said tears running down his eyes.  
"No I could never hate you Kohaku. I only hated that evil demon for what he did to you but I never once hated you." she said as she hugged him tighter tears of joy streaming down her face.  
"I can't believe what I did." he moaned sadly. "Do not worry brother. I will help you through it. I promise." she said as he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
Sango lifted her tear streamed face to the cloaked figure who was only able to stand with the help of Kagura. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously. To have defeated Naraku on her own like that she must be very powerful.  
"I haven't known who I was myself for several months now, but now I do. Since Kagura helped me I've remembered more and I have finally remembered who I am." she said with what could be joy in her voice. "Now I don't have to die in a prison without knowing who I am. I get to die in an open field with friends knowing who I am and I am Kage." she said nodding her head to Hiei. "Or you might know me as..." she pulled down her hood to reveal a girl with long straggly raven hair and defiant stormy blue eyes her face a mass of bruises and cuts. Underneath all of that though she was recognized as someone very important and special. Someone who was thought to have gone missing a long time ago. "Kagome." she said.  
Sango began to cry again fresh tears as she went to hug her best friend who she thought she had lost for good. Kagura stepped to the side a bit still near Kagome the one who saved her. She didn't care if these people were friends of hers she wasn't going to allow them to hurt her in anyway. She had enough injuries as it was.  
"Stupid am I?" she asked Sango as she hugged her as best she could with one hand trying not to jostle any of her injuries she had already acquired.  
"You heard that?" Sango said surprised.  
"I've been around." she said a bit vaguely.  
"Were you the one who saved us when Sango left us to get eaten?" Yusuke asked looking at her curiously. He hadn't seen her but her voice seemed to match the other persons.  
"Mayhap." "How about the day you talked to Hiei and when we ran into the villagers." "You caught me. That was me. I felt drawn to you three and knowing you were there to destroy Naraku I decided to help you. You see I've been following Sango for awhile since I was kidnapped." "How is that possible?" Kurama asked curiously as Sango released her and stepped back to listen to her explanation.  
"A part of my magic separated from me and took on a distinctively solid shape that could pass for me. She/I watched after Sango because I felt that she was important to me as I had lost my memory I couldn't be sure and when I noticed your presence I decided to help you out. It's hard to maintain a solid body the whole time for such a small amount of magic as that thing was so it wasn't always solid just following casting simple spells to protect you all." she slumped forward a bit in exhaustion and Kagura was there to quickly catch her.  
"You're injured Kagome." Sango said worried. "Please let me see your injuries." she demanded as Kagura laid her gently on the ground careful of her injuries.  
Kagome ignored her though, her eyes were on Hiei. "I don't have to die in a prison nameless." she said smiling at him painfully but happily.  
He felt a small smile pull at his own lips. "Maybe you don't have to die at all." "I think I gave you to much hope in our talks." she said with a snort brushing aside Sango's attempt to see to her wounds. "Doesn't matter if I die now. Inuyasha already told my family along time ago that I died when I disappeared for a bit before they all died in that attack from Naraku. My little Shippo. Perverted Miroku. My brother and friend Inuyasha." "You have to live though." Sango said tears in her eyes as she looked down at her younger sister.  
Kagome looked into Sango's sad eyes and frowned. "I made you sad again. You weren't even supposed to meet me again. You were better off thinking I was dead." "No I wasn't." she cried out surprising Kagome. "I missed you so much there were many times I was wondering how I could keep going on with you gone." Kagome looked at her sister a questioning look in her eyes. "Yes I see." she murmured more to herself then anyone else there. "You have your new friends now though. Your new family. You don't need an old one." "I will always need you." she cried out desperately. "You always put others before yourself before ready to fight and die for them. Jesus Kagome we all would have died a long time ago if it weren't for you. Why can't you fight to live? Are you meant to die or is it you don't think you want to live anymore? I know you have always put us before yourself so I'm being selfish one more time Kagome. I want you to live to be here with me. My new family and friends." she said.  
Kurama grabbed her hand and affectionately squeezed it to help give her strength in this terrible ordeal she was going through.  
Kagome laughed. "You were right before Sango. I was stupid. Putting everyone before myself. You blame yourself about my being taken but it wasn't your fault. I knew already. All mikos know when they will die and what will lead to it. I knew but I couldn't change it at all that's why I told you to ignore your dream you told me about where you said I was always out of your reach and when you were about to grab for me I disappeared completely." her body shook with pain her hand still pressing at her still bleeding wound. "You know why I told you to ignore it? You were supposed to die protecting me my vision told me as much, so I protected you. How could I not? The others had died it was just you and me. I had to protect you in any way possible. The last of the demon exterminators. You had to live to train others in your ways. I get to be selfish now though Sango. I will die. I am going to die. I am dying. It's not meant to be any other way." "You can't do that." Sango raged.  
"What can you do about it?" Kagome asked harshly. "Look at this. Even if you took me to a healer right away like you wanted to you couldn't save me. I have lost to much blood, I am very weak right now. Three of my ribs are broken, my left arm is just beginning to heal from being broken from him, my right ankle is so badly sprained I doubt I'll ever be able to walk again. What is it you want of me even if I could live? You want me to keep going through all this pain? You haven't seen half of what I have. What Kohaku has seen. He could tell you some things but I've seen worse then he has and I was with that monster for a shorter amount of time then he was. I could tell you of what he did to the captives he brought in. How he would reach into their bodies and pull out their still beating hearts or the different tortures he put others through."  
  
Kagura shivered a bit next to her. Not even she had seen these things. It was special of orders of Naraku's that this girl who saved her life, this Kagome was forced to watch so many innocent die. She remembered the loud cry that rang throughout the castle when he practiced some of his "techniques" on some kitsune cubs. She had remembered how after that Naraku had dragged the girl out of the chamber how her eyes were empty of any emotion except shock, locked in a stupor, her face completely pale her body shaking with horror.  
No Kagura who had been with Naraku a long time had never seen any of that stuff. She had killed yes but never in the ways she heard Naraku did. After hearing about some of his ways she killed her foe quickly trying as hard as possible to make a difference in them. Trying to show she was nothing like him. That she did have a heart even if he held it in his grubby paws.  
Kagome had saved her though. She had saved them all. Her eyes widened as she saw the girls eyes roll back into her head and she fell faint from her blood loss.  
  
Hiei watched in amazement the spirited young woman who was dying and knew it. The only thing that surprised him was how she totally gave into her death. How she didn't fight to survive. From the stories he had heard she was never one to give up. Had what she gone through been horrible enough to want to give up on her own life? It was completely possible. He watched in slight horror as the girl collapsed on the ground in a dead faint her hand falling away from her wound showing just how bad the injury was.  
Around him he could hear gasps of surprise. Naraku's attack had taken out a large chunk of her side. No wonder she thought she wasn't going to live.  
Behind him he could hear the demon exterminator as she sobbed against Kurama as he hugged her to try and comfort her. He watched as if from a far as the wind demoness took action and pulled out a small feather that turned into a huge one and picked up the dying girl cradling her as if a small child against her body ignoring the blood that got onto her as she ushered the small soul stealing demon onto it with her.  
"Come we must take her someplace quickly." she said to the surprise of them all. Sango was the first to react as she picked Kirara up and Yusuke picked Kohaku up. With a nod they took off at a run keeping up with the wind demoness as she led the way to a place she seemed sure would give them a chance in saving the girl.  
  
End chappy  
  
We are so close to being done I hope you guys liked this chapter remember r&r if you want me to update again soon.  
SmilingKitsune 


	10. chp10

Disclaimer- glares at no one in particular I don't want to say it. What if I said I do own them? What can you do about it? sees lawyers coming up her driveway Never mind.  
Forget I said that. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 10  
  
Last Time  
  
Behind him he could hear the demon exterminator as she sobbed against Kurama as he hugged her to try and comfort her. He watched as if from a far as the wind demoness took action and pulled out a small feather that turned into a huge one and picked up the dying girl cradling her as if a small child against her body ignoring the blood that got onto her as she ushered the small soul stealing demon onto it with her.  
"Come we must take her someplace quickly." she said to the surprise of them all. Sango was the first to react as she picked Kirara up and Yusuke picked Kohaku up. With a nod they took off at a run keeping up with the wind demoness as she led the way to a place she seemed sure would give them a chance in saving the girl.  
  
This Time  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she came too. Stormy eyes looked around the room she was in,  
in amazement. She painfully pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
She was laying on a king sized bed with silk sheets and large fluffy pillows and warm blankets. The room itself was large and painted a light baby blue color. A small make-up table with a large mirror above it was to the right of the bed. To the left was a pretty big white painted dresser. Next to her bed she spotted two chairs that looked pretty uncomfortable if one were to sit on them for a long wait. She carefully pulled herself off the bed and she walked to the closet that was on the other side of the room. She carefully slid it open and gasped in surprise at all the beautiful garments that lay within. She reached in and pulled out a simple baby blue kimono with a white silk sash. She dressed carefully aware of her injuries and then sat at the make-up table. With a quick look at her face she deftly pulled her hair into a neat bun leaving two strands down to frame her face. She pulled out a light blue eye shadow color and lightly lined her lips.  
Nodding at her reflection in approval she sat up from the make-up table and made her way to the door walking a bit slow due to the large pain she felt in her side.  
She slipped past the door and cautiously made her way down the hallway looking for any signs that there was anyone else. She walked down a long hallway when she heard the whispering of voices. Curiosity getting the best of her she made her way slowly toward it stopping outside a door that most likely led to a study room. From inside she could hear familiar voices and they seemed to be discussing her. "Look she's been out for almost two weeks now. All I want to know is how much longer." a girls voice demanded to know.  
"Fox can't you control your woman better then this?" a cool voice asked.  
"Sango I think you really need to give Sesshomaru-sama a break. He's done all that he could. The rest is up to her." a silky voice with humor hinted in it said.  
"Fine take his side." the girl pouted.  
"Look Sango it only makes sense." "Yusuke quiet. I don't want to hear what you have to say." the girl said teasing. "You end up giving bad advice." He growled a bit.  
"I hope she is doing fine." the girl said.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's outside the door." an almost bored males voice said.  
From inside the room she could hear someone rush over to the door. She stepped back a bit to give herself some room as the door swung open and her best friend and sister Sango threw herself at Kagome hugging her. "You're awake. We weren't sure if you would ever do that." she said happily.  
"Sango can't breathe." Kagome said her face turning blue.  
Kurama appeared at the doorway behind her a large sweatdrop. "Sango dear I think she really needs to breathe." "Oh. Yea sorry about that." Sango said releasing her. 'Thanks.' Kagome mouthed to Kurama as Sango grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.  
Inside the room she saw Sesshomaru sitting behind a large desk with Yusuke sitting lazily on a huge couch and Hiei standing next to a window. Rin lay on another couch with Kanna both of them asleep. It seemed someone had covered them with a blanket.  
Kagura sat next to Sesshomaru a smile on her face.  
"Kagome-sama." she said seeing the now wide awake girl.  
Kagome laughed a bit stopping when her side began to ache real badly. "Drop the sama Kagura-san. It isn't something I'm really comfortable with." she said with a careless wave.  
"How are you doing Kagome?" "Oh I missed you so much too Sesshomaru." Kagome said batting her eyes at him. He snorted at her. "I didn't miss you. It was Rin." "You mean you didn't miss me at all?" she asked her eyes filling up with crocodile tears.  
He sighed impatiently and Sango silently laughed. It appeared her friend was doing better. "Yes I did miss you." he finally said.  
"I knew it." she said walking over to the desk and gave him a hug from behind. "See is that so hard to say to your sister?" she asked with a small giggle.  
He just rolled his eyes. "Sesshy how undignified of you." she said raising an eyebrow at him. She then looked toward Kagura and saw how close she was to Sesshomaru.  
Her eyes got a wicked gleam in them. "Kagura what do you think of Fluffy-sama?" she asked the wind demoness.  
The other woman looked a bit confused at first then seeing Sesshomaru growling at the girl burst into laughter. Kagome just grinned and waited until Kagura finally stopped laughing. "So what do you think of my brother?" she asked her.  
Kagura looked at he as if to see if she was serious. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her as if to say I'm-waiting.  
Kagura blushed a bit then excusing herself she picked the two sleeping girls up and walked out of the room. Kagome kept on smiling.  
"What was that about?" Sesshomaru demanded to know of her.  
"What was what about Fluffy-sama?" she asked innocently.  
"You know what now tell me before I undo my healing." "Grumpy aren't we?" she asked him her eyes sparkling with laughter.  
Sango stood to the side of the room her face against Kurama's body (hentais no bad thoughts) to stifle her laughter. Kurama watched as straight faced as he could manage his eyes giving away what he was thinking. Yusuke himself was about to burst out any minute and Hiei watched slightly amused by the two.  
"Kagome?" "Fluffy?" "Kagome?" "Fluffy?" "Stop with the infuriating name already." "I think it's a nice name besides I didn't name you that in the first place. Rin did." He growled at her.  
"So what were we just talking about Fluffy?" she asked.  
Behind them they could hear as Sango let loose some of her laughter.  
"Why were you asking those questions?" "What ones?" "Kagome." he growled at her dangerously.  
"I was correct with my first assumption. You're grumpy." she said pouting.  
"Just tell me already what that was about." he demanded.  
"Look Fluffy-sama you're not gonna get a mate if you keep going the way you do. You need someone here to lighten up your life." she said her eyes twinkling. "I think Kagura likes you and is perfect for you." "When did you get involved in my love life?" "I've always been involved in it." she said her eyes sparkling in mischief. "You see I see how you always go to those big fancy balls where you're supposed to search for a mate you know because being the lord of the west it's good to have a heir. I always hear about how all the girls there are not good enough. They're to stupid, self involved, don't really care about the marriage they just want the status. Kagura isn't stupid, isn't self involved and would be perfect to help you protect your lands." "What about you? I don't see you with anybody yet." he growled at her.  
"Oh but unlike you I'm very open to suggestions as I'm still very single." she said with a small wink at the other boys in the room.  
Sango mock glared at her friend. "Sorry girly but Kurama is mine." she said as he wrapped his arms around her to prove it.  
Kagome sighed. "Well he was my top choice but oh well." she said her eyes twinkling.  
Sango stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Look I'm going out to the garden. My section of it just so you know Fluffy-sama. If you're looking for me that's where I will be." she said suddenly as she walked out of the room.  
Sango watched as she walked out of the room. "She lied." she said softly.  
"She does that a lot." Sesshomaru agreed with her.  
"What did she lie about?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
"She's not about to look for anybody. Her duty is hard and requires her direct attention.  
Most people wouldn't be able to understand that so it would be hard for her to find someone." Sango said.  
"Her duty will always come first though. Just like everyone else before her so it will be her duty before her." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "If you look for me I'm sure you'll find me Sango." he said as he walked out.  
  
With Kagome  
  
She sat underneath a large willow tree looking up to the high branches a small smile on her lips. She sat up and moved by the little rose garden she had planted underneath it. She reached a hand to one of the long stems of a blood red rose.  
She jerked back her hand as soon as she touched it sucking on her finger a bit where it had been cut. Even beauty has its dangers. she thought quietly to herself.  
She gave a soft sigh and standing up she gently parted the long limbs in front of her so she could step out and headed toward where she could hear a soft gurgling sound that indicated a stream. Smiling she headed toward it intent on seeing how the plants she had planted there had turned out. As she neared the stream her eyes lit with amazement and wonder at the beauty before her. What seemed like years ago although it was shortly before she was kidnapped the seeds she had planted had grown into something very lovely. Her eyes danced with enjoyment at all the colorful flowers and the butterflies that flew around them and a few birds danced in among them. "Well it seems my flower garden turned out better then I expected." she breathed in awe.  
After a time she tilted her head to the side a bit curiously. Her eyes questioning. "Who would come to Sesshomaru's castle running at top speed?" she asked silently. "Never mind I ..." she was suddenly swept into a pair of strong arms. With a small gasp she looked into warm brown eyes that looked her over with worry.  
"Koga?" she asked looking at him.  
"Kagome are you all right? I heard that Naraku has been recently defeated and you were found. Are you hurt?" he asked.  
"Koga?" she asked again a bit more firmly.  
"Yes?" "Would you put me down? You're hurting me." she said her head nodding to indicate that her wound had reopened and was bleeding as her kimono side was stained a light red.  
He quickly yet gently set her down worry and sorrow in his eyes. "You didn't know." she said thinking he was worried about reopening her wound.  
"It's not that." he said.  
"What is it then Koga?" she asked him curiously.  
"You're supposed to be my woman and I'm supposed to protect you but I failed." Kagome gave an exasperated sigh with the slight rolling of the eyes. "Koga I can't tell you enough you are special to me too but only as a friend. I don't see you in any other way. Besides you promised Ayame and she likes you in the way that I don't. I'm sorry but me and you are only friends." "Kagome?" a male voice called out. "You ok out here Kagome? Kurama and Hiei said they could smell your blood." Kagome chuckled a bit. "Already playing over protective brother mode it would seem." she said quietly. "I'm in the forest Yusuke I'll be right with you." she yelled out to him. "Hn don't you think you should take care of that now before you are put out for about another week again?" Hiei's familiar voice asked behind her causing her to jump.  
She whirled around to face him to see him smirking. "Don't scare me like that and I said I'll take care of my wound in a bit I'm taking to a friend." His eyes slightly narrowed on her. "You onna are to stubborn for your own good." "Yea well you're to short." she shot back. Yea real good comeback. she thought sarcastically to herself.  
His eyes raised a bit saying the same thing. "You really know how to push a girls buttons." she muttered as she began to walk toward the castle. "Come on Koga.  
Sesshomaru probably wants to talk to you about something or another. By the way no killing anyone here." "Who would I kill?" "Kagura or maybe Kanna." "What? Kagura is here? You let Kagura in here?" "Jeez calm down." she said as she limped a bit. Yep her blood loss and pain was definitely coming through. Just had to push yourself on your first day of getting up didn't you. Smart move. "She didn't have much choice in it Koga. Her heart was held by Naraku. If she didn't do as he ordered he would have simply killed her." she said as they got closer to the castle. Is it just me or is there suddenly three castles here? Wow they must have been put up fast.  
Her world spun crazily and then she tipped over to the side saved by Hiei who swiftly caught her. He shifted her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. "Stupid onna. To stubborn to know when to quit." he walked the way toward her room where he carefully set her on the bed turning to see Sango there.  
The girl took one look at her sister and turned to face Hiei. "Thank you so much Hiei.  
She's to stubborn to know when to stop. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now so I could take care of her." she said as she shooed him out the door and shut it firmly behind him.  
With a small snort he walked down the hallway to run into Kurama. "Sango is with the stupid onna. Don't even try bothering her." Kurama chuckled softly. "I see. Well then I say we look for Sesshomaru there is a wolf youkai outside and he doesn't seem to happy right now." "Doesn't like your plants?" Hiei asked slightly amused.  
"Not in the least." Kurama replied his eyes dancing with delight and a smirk pulled at his lips.  
"Who doesn't like plants?" a voice said behind them that was mainly void of emotion.  
Kurama turned to face Sesshomaru bowing politely. "There is a demon outside Koga who demands to see 'his woman' as he puts it." Sesshomaru growled. "I will tear his throat out." he said as he turned away and headed outside. Outside he stopped and blinked a bit. There was Koga being held down by a bunch of demonic looking plants.  
I see what Kurama meant by the stupid wolf not liking the plants. Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Kurama let him loose." he said to the silent red head.  
With a small nod Kurama made a small motion and Koga was released. The stubborn youkai glared at Kurama angrily ready to attack.  
"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru said taking Koga's attention away from the kitsune.  
"I'm here to see Kagome." he said crossing his arms before him.  
"She can't have any visitors right now." he said coolly.  
"She's my woman. It's within my rights to see her." Koga said stupidly not knowing he was pushing it.  
He found himself pinned against the ground with Sesshomaru looking down at him with narrowed golden eyes. "Refrain from calling my sister yours. She is not a possession." he growled at the cowering wolf below him.  
Kurama watched not feeling the least bit sorry for the wolf youkai. It seems this wasn't the first time this has happened if he had heard what Sango had told him correctly. One would think the dense youkai had gotten it by now already. He heard a low growl and turned in surprise to see Hiei glaring a death glare at the wolf glare. Noticing Kurama was looking at him his face turned indifferent and he did a stubborn hn but his eyes were still narrowed at the demon.  
Seems our friend is warming up to the charming miko. Kurama thought amused to himself. Sango would jump in joy when he told her about this he thought smirking.  
  
End Chappy  
  
I hope you guys all enjoyed I hope to wrap this story up within a couple more chapters.  
remember to r&r if you want me to update again no pressure really it's not all that hard all you gotta do is click on that button at the bottom left screen and leave a review. i'm sure you can do it. go ahead and do it now. thanx much SmilingKitsune 


	11. chp11

Disclaimer- leave me alone I don't feel like saying it today. Don't make me say it or I'll sic Fluffy on you if you really want one look at my other chapters  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Chapter 11  
  
Last Time  
  
Kurama watched not feeling the least bit sorry for the wolf youkai. It seems this wasn't the first time this has happened if he had heard what Sango had told him correctly. One would think the dense youkai had gotten it by now already. He heard a low growl and turned in surprise to see Hiei glaring a death glare at the wolf glare. Noticing Kurama was looking at him his face turned indifferent and he did a stubborn hn but his eyes were still narrowed at the demon.  
Seems our friend is warming up to the charming miko. Kurama thought amused to himself. Sango would jump in joy when he told her about this he thought smirking.  
  
This Time  
  
Kagome was once again up and moving the minute she woke up ignoring angry protests from Sango and simple reasoning from Kurama, Rin, Kagura, Kanna and even Yusuke.  
Sesshomaru had figured a long time ago if she wanted to do something there was no possible way to stop her. She was just to damn stubborn and Hiei seemed to think along the same lines as he didn't say anything about it though Kurama, when watching him closely could see the annoyance in his friends face that she didn't listen to anyone.  
A smirk pulled at his face. He really had to tell Sango now. He grabbed her arm dragging her away from her ranting at Kagome at how if she kept up as she was going she'd bleed to death and she wouldn't wake up again.  
"What did you do that for?" Sango demanded when he stopped in an empty hallway. "I was about to get through to her." "No you weren't don't lie." Kurama said eyes dancing in amusement. "I find myself missing what you find so humorous." she said dryly.  
He couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing.  
She looked at him as though he had lost it. She stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his forehead. "Are you ok? You don't have a fever." she said as she looked at him warm chocolate brown eyes looking at him a bit worriedly.  
"I'm fine." he said chuckling grabbing her hand in his own warmly.  
"What is so funny?" she demanded.  
"Hiei likes someone." he said his face full of mischief.  
"Really? Who could it possibly be? The only one he could like is ....." her eyes widened in surprise.  
He burst out laughing again. "Exactly." "Are you sure about this?" she asked him her eyes filled with a strange gleam in them.  
"Most definitely." he said still laughing.  
She burst out laughing next. They laughed so hard they leaned against each other to be able to stand up. Kagome walked down the hallway holding Rin and Kanna's hand leading them most likely to the garden when she spotted them. She looked curiously down at the two small kids who just shrugged their shoulders as confused as she was by their behavior.  
"Are you two ok?" she asked the couple Sango burst into a fresh peal of laughter and Kurama couldn't help but laugh again. It was very contagious. Kagome looked at them weirdly and walked quickly past them with the two girls. "Are they ok Kagome?" they could hear Rin ask.  
"I'm not sure." Kagome replied her reply echoing down the hallway.  
"Adults. I'll never understand them." Rin said with a small sigh.  
"Me neither Rin-chan. Me neither." Kagome said. The sound of a door clicking shut told them she was outside. They burst out laughing even more.  
  
Later on during the day  
  
They sat in the dining room Kagome sat far from the couple with the two girls by her looking at the two carefully. They were up to something she just knew it. What had she done though?  
Surely her refusal to rest wasn't the reason was it?  
She glanced at them from across the table her eyes measuring them. The two just kept smiling and talking animatedly. I really don't trust those two or Yusuke either. she thought to herself as she saw the teen punk sit by them and join them in their conversation a smirk on his lips as he talked with them.  
Hiei sat next to her and she nodded a greeting at him her eyes on the three. "I really don't trust them." she muttered.  
"Paranoid?" he asked her.  
"Far from it. I've known Sango long enough to know when she's up to something and whatever it is she's got both Kurama and Yusuke in it. Do you girls know anything about it?" she asked looking at the two strangely silent girls who kept their faces down looking at the table. "Nope I don't know anything. Do you know anything Kanna?" "No." "Can we be excused?" "Yes." Kagome said sighing as she watched them race off. "Even they're involved in it.  
When so many people are involved in it I begin to really worry about what I've done wrong recently." she said as she stood up and gathered the plates together. "Well I'm not going to stick around and find out." she said picking them up. She smiled at Hiei not noticing the light pink that tinted his cheeks. "Wanna walk with me? I gotta drop this off in the kitchen first but then I plan on going outside after this into the forest." "Hn." he said walking over to her talking some of the plates from her. She flashed a huge grin at him.  
"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she lead the way to the kitchen where they set the plates down and headed outside.  
Once outside she seemed to be more carefree and even happier then usual. "It's so nice out here." she breathed. "Once everything is taken care of here I'm leaving." she said turning to face him as she spoke. "I just can't stay here much longer. I've been on the road for the longest time that I can't stand to sit still anymore." she confided to him.  
"Besides there just isn't much to stay here for anyway. I heard Sango is going back with you guys to the future with Kurama." She sighed. "I have decided to help Kohaku start up another demon exterminator village.  
I will help with the training and such whenever I'm around." "You seemed to have made plans already." he said looking at her carefully.  
"I usually plan ahead." she said with a shrug looking ahead of her again. "I can't go back to my family in the future. They were told so long ago that I was dead it'd be cruel of me to just come back and try to fit into their lives." "So you're staying in the past?" "Truth be told I have always planned on staying in the past since a couple years ago. The future world just seemed so weird compared to this place. I just can't get used to being around so many people and the noise." she shuddered. "What if you had a reason to go back?" "I don't know. Are you offering a reason?" she asked him as she stopped to look at him.  
He stopped as well their eyes locked together. "Maybe." he said.  
She smiled. "You're cute." she said as she stepped closer to him and kissed him catching him in surprise.  
She pulled back chuckling. "I'll be in the castle." she said walking back leaving him there surprised.  
Finally snapping out of his surprised daze he looked around to find her already gone. His eyes got a strange gleam in them. A small smile on his face he headed back toward the castle as well.  
  
End chappy.  
  
I'll be wrapping this all up in the next chapter. Hope you all liked this story and remember to r&r. thanx much  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	12. epilogue

Disclaimer- there is no point in me saying it but I will I don't own a thing so yea leave me alone  
  
Protecting Sango SmilingKitsune Epilogue  
  
Last Time  
  
"What if you had a reason to go back?" "I don't know. Are you offering a reason?" she asked him as she stopped to look at him.  
He stopped as well their eyes locked together. "Maybe." he said.  
She smiled. "You're cute." she said as she stepped closer to him and kissed him catching him in surprise.  
She pulled back chuckling. "I'll be in the castle." she said walking back leaving him there surprised.  
Finally snapping out of his surprised daze he looked around to find her already gone. His eyes got a strange gleam in them. A small smile on his face he headed back toward the castle as well.  
  
This Time a week later  
  
Rin and Kanna were running down the hallway when they ran into Hiei. "Gomen." Rin said picking up her basket she had dropped.  
He just looked at her not saying anything. "Well we should get going we have to get this stuff to Kagome quickly." Rin said grabbing Kanna's hand dragging her to Kagome's room.  
Kohaku came down the hallway not long after looking puzzled. "Hiei do you know where Kagome's at?" "Probably in her room." he replied shortly.  
The younger boy nodded his head and began to walk away when Hiei stopped him. "Why are you dressed for battle?" The boy looked at him confused then began to laugh. "This? We're going back to the village today to start rebuilding it." he said. "Thanks for the help." he said walking away.  
Kagome's leaving? Hiei thought to himself his brows furrowed in thought. He quickly headed toward her room and knocked on it. "Come in." her musical voice said from inside.  
He entered to see her talking to Kohaku in quiet tones. She looked up as the door opened and smiled at him. "I'll be right with you." He nodded his head and stood where he was waiting a bit impatiently.  
She and Kohaku talked for a bit longer looking at a piece of paper before them that Kagome kept pointing too saying something to him and then writing on it. After a while of this Kohaku finally stood up with a smile and nodded his head at her. Kagome stood up as well and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry Kohaku I will be there to help you start out. I won't leave you until you are really ready for it. You are strong. You can handle it." "I don't have much to worry about. You're a good at planning." he said blushing a little at the compliment she gave him. "Now get the horses ready and we'll leave in just a bit. You didn't tell anyone did you?" The boy shook his head no. "OK. Get them ready and please take my pack out with you.  
I'll be out in a bit." Nodding he picked up her pack and walked out the room. The girl smiled as she turned to face Hiei. "Hiei what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." He didn't say anything but walked closer to her. She frowned a bit taking steps back as he kept walking closer giving a soft oomph when her legs backed up into the bed and she fell on top of it. He was right in front of her with no way for her to leave.  
She looked curiously at him but he showed nothing in his gaze. "Are you ok?" she asked carefully.  
He just looked at her with his unnerving crimson eyes. She felt herself squirming under the stern gaze. "Look I got to get going." she mumbled as she tried to get up but he was to close to allow her to stand up properly. She gave an irritated sigh. "You are leaving?" he finally said speaking.  
"Yes." she said raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "I thought you said you weren't leaving until everything here was settled?" he said in a slightly accusing tone.  
"So I did but plans change." she replied. "Besides everything else can be settled easily here without my help. Sesshomaru is very capable plus with his future wife by his side he's fine." she said shrugging.  
"You weren't going to tell anyone." he said in that still accusing tone.  
She looked at him her emotions showing clearly.  
Sorrow. Longing. Pain. Eagerness. Hope.  
Hope for what?  
"What the hell do you want me to say?" she asked bitterly. "No I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I was planning on just going and no one finding out." "What about Sango?" "What about her? Look I am a friend but she has Kurama and he's her life now. Not hunting demons with me to make up for my stupid mistake ok? Kagura has Sesshomaru.  
Kanna her sister. Rin her father. Koga is going back to Ayame. They don't need me.  
Kohaku has his life back now and is starting over. He needs me and then after that I'm gone. At least I have about a year or so to figure out my plans from there." She was sad. Did she really think she wasn't needed? That no one needed her?  
She took advantage of his thinking and managed to stand up. She looked at him. "If you came here to find out if I was going you got your truth. Now I should get going." "Do you really think you're not needed?" "Don't make this harder then it already is." "Do you really think no one needs you Kagome?" he asked again.  
Her body shivered slightly at the way he seemed to purr her name. "You're really making this harder then it has to be." she said. "Oh before I forget if you're ever in this time era again, which you probably will because Sango will want to come back for Sesshomaru's wedding take this." she said giving him a necklace that had weird designs on it. "This is my crest." she said. "Most people won't tell you where I am at if you ask but if you have this they will tell you then. It also allows you free passage in the west lands east and south don't even try going into the north. No one is safe there. That about sums it up. It was nice knowing you. I'm glad to have a friend like you." she said looking at him sadly as she stepped closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. He caught her by surprise when he turned his face catching her lips with her own. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of it and added his tongue into the kiss deepening it, she melted against him. After awhile he pulled back and smirked as she blushed. "You won't always be able to get away from me so easily." he said.  
"I'm not so sure about that." she said as she walked out.  
Walked away. Probably never to be seen again. Who knew? The miko was full of surprises.  
He watched out the window of her room and watched her gallop away with Kohaku following. A sad smile on his lips he turned away.  
It wasn't until dinner that night when they were eating in the large dining room when the absence of Kagome and Kohaku were questioned. Kanna and Rin said nothing. They knew and the others could tell when neither would look at them or talk and the demons could smell the scent of salt. The scent of tears.  
"Leave the two alone." Hiei said quietly. "She left this afternoon with Kohaku." "She what?" Sango stood up sounding distressed.  
"Where could she possibly be going?" Kagura asked surprised.  
"To restart the demon exterminator village with Kohaku." Sesshomaru answered a thoughtful look on his face.  
"You watched her go?" Sango asked looking at Hiei. "Why didn't you stop her?" she said angrily.  
Hiei looked at her then stood up from the table and left the room. Sango made to go after him but Kurama stopped. "It's not his fault." he said trying to calm her down. "In our time there is a saying. Let something free if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be. He let her free now it's her decision to decide if she'll come back or not." Emerald green eyes looked out a large window in the dining room hugging the distraught and crying Sango. Take care of yourself Kagome. We all care about you.  
  
THE END  
  
yes it's the end hope you all enjoyed this was so much fun remember to r&r and let me know what you think of my story. SmilingKitsune 


End file.
